


Why Do We Have To Save The World?

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Category: Dragon Quest IX
Genre: Apocalypse, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Twins, WOO, and that’s fun, but it’s not like a choose your own adventure, its basically DQIX but more in detail, its my adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: Twins Jedidiah and Josiah have to stop some evil dude from taking over the world. If you have played the game, you know who the evil dude is. If not, read on. Not beta read, sorry





	Why Do We Have To Save The World?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome, welcome. We have a story based off of one of my favorite childhood video games, yep yep. It’s got some Divergent undertones, so that’s cool. This chapter is just kinda prologue ish? Anyways enjoy

The Observatory never sleeps.  
While Celestrians have the ability to sleep, sleep only allows us to regenerate wounds, and if we’re in the safety of the Observatory, what’s the point?  
Sure, we could be tired- Almighty, during training I was exhausted all the time- but meditation could get rid of that in a pinch.   
Sleep was usually unnecessary.  
So Apus Major sat in his chair, all day and all night. His guards would get leisure time, so they’d switch out, but no one slept.  
———————————  
Once upon a time, I was just a fledgling. It was nearly 50 years ago, by mortal standards. Every century, Yggdrasil puts out a new generation of Celestrians.   
I was an anomaly.  
I was healthy and normal, but when I care into existence, I was with another.  
That never happens.  
The mortal term is “twins,” but this is the first it has happened in Apus Major’s lifetime, and he’s been here since the creation of time.  
Jedidiah is my brother. I am Josiah.   
It was an interesting experience for others to witness, to say the least. We were clutches onto each other, and would not let go. Our wings wrapped around ourselves, reaching for the other.   
Our fledglinghood was spent cultivating each others weak points. Where he struggled with strength, I trained him. Where I struggled with words and magic, he taught me.  
Well before our apprenticeships, we were advanced above the level of all the others.  
Our wings grew.  
It was time to become an apprentice.  
The apprentice ceremony was grand- it always was. We got to wear our formal apparel instead of everyday wear, there was music and festivities, and the food was exquisite. It was the only time that Celestrians were allowed to deviate from duty and indulge in hobbies like cooking and music.   
The Observatory was a utopia, with its residents working together like a well-oiled machine.  
It was bliss.  
Apus Major was speaking with two of the most prestigious of Guardians, Gavreel and Aquila. They were known for being the most revered and loved Guardians in both the Protectorate and the Observatory. They were legendary.  
They all shared a respectful laugh before Apus Major stood. The music and all speaking ceased immediately.  
“Celestrians! When the Almighty put mortals in His world, His creation, He deemed that His world should be protected. With is Awesome power, he created the Observatory. He decreed that until Mighty Yggdrasil bore fruit, we shall protect over His world’s inhabitants for Him. And so, every century, a new generation of Celestrians is born, and half a century later, per what we are celebrating now, is when those new among us are chosen as Apprentices, and we continue our Almighty-given duty!” The Celestrians cheered in response. Apus Major took a breath. “For those of us new, there are many ways your abilities, which we have observed throughout your fledglinghood, can be applied for the good of the Protectorate. There is Record Keeping, where those of us with the most honest and unbiased of us keep record of everything that happens in the Protectorate.” Columbia, the head Record keeper, looked pleased. “There is Healing, where the kindest of us help in our hours of need.” A few fledglings to my right shuffled anxiously. “There is Hunting, where the strongest and bravest of us go into the Protectorate to fight off the evil that threatens to swallow it whole.” The Hunters always scared me when I was younger; they were quiet and covered in scars, and while I’m sure they are kind in their own right, Jedidiah and I always avoided them. “There is Scholaring, where the smartest of us create new magic and study the patterns of every type of evil in the Protectorate, so we can protect it better. And last, but not least, there is Guardianship, where the most selfless of us go and protect each village. This is the most difficult task, as they have to learn skills from each of the different duty. And now, we shall start.”  
Name by name, each fledgling was made an apprentice. There was a speech made about each person and why they got their duty, too, so that made it take a while.   
Jedidiah and I waited until the end, presumably for our unusual predicament.   
“Jedidiah and Josiah, please come forward.” Apus Major’s voice called, and so we stepped up to the presentation.  
“When we were gifted with these two, we did not know how to cope, nor what it meant. They are a gift from Almighty just as much as any of our others, but clearly, it was a sign that they were meant to stay together. Jedidiah has wit and quick thinking, and Josiah has strength and courage. They both hold loyalty and kindness in their hearts- but moreover, they are quick and devoted learners and students. Therefore, after thinking long an hard... Gavreel, Aquila, step forward please.”  
Gasps rose up out of the audience.  
“Gavreel, take Jedidiah as your apprentice. He is devoted and kind, and will not hinder you. Teach him your knowledge and customs, and make him a Guardian.”  
Gavreel’s voice rumbled out, low and smoky, “By Almighty, i shall protect and teach this fledgling, my new apprentice. He shall become twice the guardian I am.” Jedidiah and Gavreel clasped arms, and the bonding glow shown through, bright white.  
Apus Major smiles, then turned to Aquila. “Aquila, take Josiah as your apprentice. He is smart and level-headed, and will not hinder you. Teach him your knowledge and customs, and make him a Guardian.”  
Aquila looked at me steadily. “By Almighty, i shall protect and teach this fledgling, my new apprentice. He shall become twice the guardian I am.” He clasped my arm firmly, and I held on as I felt the binding glow. It was intense, and led to a feeling of elation.  
“Due to the situation, I have decided to do something different. All of you, clasp arms all together.”  
We stood in a square, Aquila and I both grasping Gavreel and Jedidiah. A new binding glow ensued, but instead of white, it was bright gold. The audience was silent.  
“The Almighty sees us and approves!” Apus Major crowed. The audience burst into applause.


End file.
